urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Sinclair series
Abby Sinclair series by Allison Pang Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR / Chic-lit Series Description or Overview The man of her dreams might be the cause of her nightmares. Six months ago, Abby Sinclair was struggling to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Now, she has an enchanted iPod, a miniature unicorn living in her underwear drawer, and a magical marketplace to manage. But despite her growing knowledge of the OtherWorld, Abby isn’t at all prepared for Brystion, the dark, mysterious, and sexy-as-sin incubus searching for his sister, convinced Abby has the key to the succubus’s whereabouts. Abby has enough problems without having this seductive shape-shifter literally invade her dreams to get information. But when her Faery boss and some of her friends vanish, as well, Abby and Brystion must form an uneasy alliance. As she is sucked deeper and deeper into this perilous world of faeries, angels, and daemons, Abby realizes her life is in as much danger as her heart—and there’s no one she can trust to save her. ~ Goodreads Lead's Species *TouchStone Primary Supe *Faeries What Sets it Apart * A miniture Unicorn as a sidekick Narrative Type and Narrators *first person narrative told by Abby Sinclair. Books in Series Abby Sinclair series: # A Brush of Darkness (2011) # A Sliver of Shadow (2012) # A Trace of Moonlight (2012) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. "A Duet with Darkness" (2013) — in Carniepunk World Building Setting * Portsmyth * OtherWorld Places: * Midnight Marketplace: Marketplace for OtherFolk operated by Moira and Abby * Prospectus Intelligentsia Tabernus bookstore: Nicknamed the Pit, Abby's apartment is above the store * The Hallows: OtherFolk bar * Barras: Marketplace in Faery land—traveling kingdom of the members of the Unseelie Court—Lesser Fae members caravan; * Eildon Tree: Site of the original CrossRoads and birthplace of the TouchStones * Faery Court: Seat of the royal family in Faery Land Supernatural Elements ✥ TouchStones, faeries, daemons, miniature unicorn, incubus, succubus, angels, werewolf, vampires, magical marketplace, enchanted iPod, shape-shifter, “OtherFolk”, magic users, OtherWorld, Faery boss, TouchStone, Faery Queen, Doors between the worlds, OtherFolk, Hell, elven prince, CrossRoads, waters of lethe, sacrificial Tithe, Key to the CrossRoads, curse, magic violin, , , ✥ Races: Demonic, Angelic, Faerie, and human Glossary: * TouchStones: Mortal who provide OtherFolk the ability to cross between worlds and bound by contract. * KeyStone: Normally a place or object but in rare instances a mortal, providing abilities similar to a TouchStone but through easier, almost instant connection without a contract. * Protectorate: a kind of magical liason between the races: Demonic, Angelic, Faerie, and human * Incubus: Male daemon who gains power by providing orgasms to Dreamers while they sleep. * Succubus: Female daemon who gains power by providing orgasms to Dreamers while they sleep. * Light Path: Occupied by the angels and OtherFolk who are incorruptible. * Dark Path: Occupied by daemons * Fourth Path: Human world * Middle Earth: Occupied by the Fae. * Heart of the Dreaming: Place each Dreamer connects to while dreaming, unique to each and represents a place of solace and comfort * OtherFolk: Those of the Faery Land, immortals. * Lethe Water: Water from the River Styx which causes complete loss of memory when consumed. * Geas: Magically imposed obligation or prohibition * The Crossroads: 'Groups & Organizations': World ✥ It’s easiest to cross between worlds at liminal times of the day. Angels travel most easily at dawn, faeries at twilight, and demons at midnight. As for noon… well, you’ll just have to read and find out! When supernatural beings (“OtherFolk”) want to pass between worlds without these limitations, they can bond with humans, called TouchStones, who help anchor them to the mortal world. Abby Sinclair is contracted as the TouchStone to Moira, a powerful faerie, but she’s keeping a secret: Moira has been missing for months. Abby doesn’t know whether this is normal faerie behavior or if it’s something to worry about. Then she learns that other OtherFolk have gone missing recently as well. Also complicating the situation is Brystion, a gorgeous, standoffish incubus. ~ Goodreads reader review Protagonist Abby was in a bad place mentally six months ago and did something rash. She signed a contract making her the TouchStone of the Protectorate in return for seven years of agelessness and a wish granted upon fulfillment of the contract. She also got an enchanted iPod thrown in for good measure. She had no clue what she was getting herself into and the situation is made worse by the fact that the faery she's contracted to, Moira, hasn't bothered to teach her much about the new world she's a part of. ~ Goodreads reader | Catherine Sidekick * Name: Phineus — What: mini unicorn — Sidekick-to: Abby Sinclair — About: — Book First Seen In: A Brush of Darkness #1 * Name: Talivar — What: Faerie Prince — Sidekick-to: Abby Sinclair — About: Abby's bodyguard — Book First Seen In: A Brush of Darkness #1 Character Chart To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Allison Pang * Website: Heart of the Dreaming * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: A marine biologist in a former life, Allison Pang turned to a life of crime to finance her wild spending habits and need to collect Faberge eggs. A cat thief of notable repute, she spends her days sleeping and nights scaling walls and wooing dancing boys….Well, at least the marine biology part is true. But she was taloned by a hawk once. She also loves Hello Kitty, sparkly shoes, and gorgeous violinists. She spends her days in Northern Virginia working as a cube grunt and her nights waiting on her kids and cats, punctuated by the occasional husbandly serenade. Sometimes she even manages to write. Mostly she just makes it up as she goes. ~ About | Heart of the Dreaming Cover Artist Artist: Nathália Suellen (A Brush of Darkness only) — source: ISFdb: Cover: A Brush of Darkness * Website: NATHALIA SUELLEN *Nathália Suellen - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Goodreads | Nathalia Suellen - Professional Book Cover Artist Group (30 Members) Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books * Author Page: Allison Pang | Official Publisher Page * Bk-1: Paperback, 343 pages, Pub Jan 25, 2011—ISBN: 1439198322 * Bk-2: Paperback, 368 pages, February 28th 2012—ISBN: 1439198349 * Bk-3: Paperback, 381 pages, October 30th 2012—ISBN: 1439198365 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: The man of her dreams might be the cause of her nightmares. Six months ago, Abby Sinclair was struggling to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Now, she has an enchanted iPod, a miniature unicorn living in her underwear drawer, and a magical marketplace to manage. But despite her growing knowledge of the OtherWorld, Abby isn't at all prepared for Brystion, the dark, mysterious, and sexy-as-sin incubus searching for his sister, convinced Abby has the key to the succubus's whereabouts. Abby has enough problems without having this seductive shape-shifter literally invade her dreams to get information. But when her Faery boss and some of her friends vanish, as well, Abby and Brystion must form an uneasy alliance. As she is sucked deeper and deeper into this perilous world of faeries, angels, and daemons, Abby realizes her life is in as much danger as her heart--and there's no one she can trust to save her. ~ Goodreads | A Brush of Darkness (Abby Sinclair, #1) by Allison Pang ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB— (2012): Just when her new life as a TouchStone — a mortal bound to help OtherFolk cross between Faery and human worlds—seems to be settling down, Abby Sinclair is left in charge when the Protectorate, Moira, leaves for the Faery Court. And when the Protectorate’s away…let’s just say things spiral out of control when a spell on Abby backfires and the Faery Queen declares the Doors between their worlds officially closed. The results are disastrous for both sides: OtherFolk trapped in the mortal world are beginning to fade, while Faerie is on the brink of war with the daemons of Hell. Along with her brooding elven prince Talivar and sexy incubus Brystion, Abby ventures to the CrossRoads in an attempt to override the Queen’s magic. But nothing in this beautiful, dangerous realm will compare to the discoveries she’s making about her past, her destiny, and what she will sacrifice for those she loves. ~ Goodreads | A Sliver of Shadow (Abby Sinclair, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—A Trace of Moonlight (2012): Drinking from the waters of lethe and offering herself up as Faerie's sacrificial Tithe . . . these just might be the least of Abby Sinclair's problems. Abby's pact with a daemon—whether or not she remembers making it—is binding, so she'd better count herself lucky that (in the words of a daemon who knows better) there's nearly always a loophole. But her friends' reckless attempts to free her, well intentioned though they may be, set off a disastrous chain of events. In no time at all, Abby turns her incubus lover mortal, then gets herself killed, cursed, and married to an elven prince whose mother wants her dead. On top of everything else, she's lost the Key to the CrossRoads to her mortal enemy, who promptly uses his restored power to wreak havoc on the OtherWorld and put its very existence in jeopardy. Only one person can make things right again, but to find her, Abby must place her trust in allies of mixed loyalties, and conquer her nightmares once and for all. ~ Goodreads | A Trace of Moonlight (Abby Sinclair, #3) by Allison Pang First Sentences # A Brush of Darkness (2011) — Cat piss and cabbages. # A Sliver of Shadow (2012) — "Run, Abby." # A Trace of Moonlight (2012) — The fog eddied from the darkness to cocoon me in a soft haze. Quotes * *Abby Sinclair Series ~ Shelfari (quotes on each book's page) "Throw me a goddamned rope!" I wasn't sure if he could hear me, given the howl of the wind, but he signaled my words with a shrug. "I tried to bring one, but it couldn't come through the *bleep*." His voice was husky, a midnight fury laced with the metallic edge of bullets. He paused. "Hold on! I've got something here, but it won't be quite long enough, so you're going to have to time it with the waves." Read Alikes — If you like this, you may like these: * Fever series * Cassandra Palmer series * Jane True series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Alex Craft series * Black Wings series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Allie Beckstrom series * Arcadia Bell series * Georgina Kincaid series * Blood Singer series * Night Huntress series * Golgotham series * Zoe Martinique series * Walker Papers series * October Daye series * Dreg City series * Dark Swan Series * Connor Grey series * Grimm Agency series * Worldwalker Duology * Shadow Reader Series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * MetaWars series * Magicals Anonymous series * Soul Screamers series * SERRAted Edge series Awards Trivia *Goodreads | Best Unicorn Books (45 books) *Goodreads | Lists That Contain A Brush of Darkness (Abby Sinclair, #1) by Allison Pang *Goodreads | Lists That Contain A Trace of Moonlight (Abby Sinclair, #3) by Allison Pang Notes See Also * Carniepunk * Allison Pang * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Books | Heart of the Dreaming ~ Author * Abby Sinclair series by Rachel Caine - Goodreads * Allison Pang ~ FF * Abby Sinclair - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Abby Sinclair Series ~ Shelfari * Abby Sinclair | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Abby Sinclair series by Allison Pang ~ FictFact * Allison Pang - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: * Abby Sinclair Series ~ Shelfari * Gimme The Scoop Reviews: Character Interview and Giveaway - Phineas * [http://www.bibliophilicbookblog.com/2011/01/day-in-life-of-phin-unicorn.html Bibliophilic Book Blog: A Day in the Life of Phin the Unicorn] Reviews: * Interviews: *Interviews/Media/Guest Posts | Heart of the Dreaming Artist: *Nathália Suellen - Summary Bibliography Author: *About | Heart of the Dreaming *Goodreads | Allison Pang (Author of A Brush of Darkness) Community, Fan Sites: *Ion's Folly - Tmblr *(4) Allison Pang - FB *Allison Pang (allison_pang) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers A Brush of Darkness (Abby Sinclair #1).jpg|1. A Brush of Darkness (Abby Sinclair #1) by Allison Pang|link=http://www.heartofthedreaming.com/books/a-brush-of-darkness/ A Sliver of Shadow (Abby Sinclair #2) by Allison Pang .jpg|2. A Sliver of Shadow (2012-Abby Sinclair #2) by Allison Pang|link=http://www.heartofthedreaming.com/a-sliver-of-shadow/ A Trace of Moonlight (Abby Sinclair #3) by Allison Pang.jpg|3. A Trace of Moonlight (2012-Abby Sinclair #3) by Allison Pang|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13507828-a-trace-of-moonlight Dangerous Women.jpg|0.5. Carniepunk (2013) anthology: “A Duet with Darkness” by Allison Pang|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Angels Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Geas Category:Magical Objects Category:Astral Planes, Projection, Dreams, Trances Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Demons Category:Faeries Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Series Category:Female Lead